Conventional dry mops for floors typically utilize twisted wool yarn strands deployed in various formats for dislodging and adhering floor accumulations. The adherent properties are generally limited to the frayed ends of the strands and enhanced by natural or impregnated oil content. When the frayed ends are fully loaded, little adherent capacity is provided by the fiber length and remaining accumulations are merely swept to with mop movement. Further, the oil content resists removal by mechanical means, such as shaking, and by washing. Still further, any washing removes oil content reducing the adherent capacity of the mop for reuse.